


(Not so) Helpless

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [16]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Comforting, F/M, Pep Talk, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place during Open Heart 2 Chapter 9 ; when I’m crying in a supply closet I do not want June!*Background info on Olivia: she is on the diagnostic team right now, but she doesn’t want to be a diagnostician like MC. She wants to work in pediatrics so she visits the peds ward when she can during breaks and before and after work just to visit the kids and be a friendly face.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Kudos: 8





	(Not so) Helpless

“Come here often?” Bryce smirked as he closed the supply closet door behind him, his fingers over the lock.

“Bryce,” her voice cracked as his name slipped through her parted lips. Her eyes closed under the weight of the tears. She slid to the floor burying her head in her knees. 

His smile fell away as he quickly knelt beside her. His eyes widened as he lifted her face. His thumb brushed over her cheek, wiping her tears, though more replaced them immediately. “Liv, I’m here.”

She jumped toward him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder. The little she was keeping it together broke away, as she sobbed freely into him. 

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.” His strong arms cradled her securely, his hands meandering softly over her back, attempting to soothe her. “I’m here. It’s okay.” 

“It’s not,” she whimpered in a broken voice.

“What do you need?” he asked softly. 

“I need—How can this be real after everything?” Olivia sniffled sharply taking a deep breath. “It’s Kyra.”

He sighed dejectedly, his own spirit breaking. He was not as close as Olivia was with Kyra, but he still cared for her. He knew her tests must have been really bad if she was this upset. “Is there anything we can do?”

Olivia shook her head against him, trying to get the words out. “It doesn’t matter. She won’t fight it anymore.”

“I’m sorry. I know how much she means to you.” He rested his head on hers, holding her close as she let go of the pain she was holding on to. 

“I just feel so helpless,” Olivia admitted trying to calm herself. “First with the hospital funding and now with Kyra… It seems like I can’t do anything and nothing I am doing matters. And it’s frustrating!”

He leaned her back a bit and grabbed some gauze from the nearby shelf to wipe her face. “Come with me?”

“Where?” She questioned as she focused on steadying her breathing. 

“Just trust me.” He offered her his hand and pulled both of them to their feet. 

She straightened her outfit and coat and wiped away the last of her tears. Her puffy pink eyes were more than she could do anything about. “I’m sure I look terrible. Why don’t you go on without me.”

“You’re beautiful!” He kissed her forehead. “And if anyone says differently, they’ll have to deal with me.”

Olivia couldn’t help but smile. He always made her feel so safe and adored. “Okay.” 

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he led them through the busy hallways. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. She had realized that each time someone they passed looked at her with concern, Bryce shot them a flirty remark causing them to blush and forget their curiosity in her. 

“For what?” He winked, nudging her slightly. “I’m just doing me!”

“What are we doing here?” Olivia questioned as they entered the peds wing. 

“Proving that you’re not helpless. You’re the strongest woman I know and you make a difference every day by just being you.” Bryce guided her to the playroom, where some of the children were engaged in different activities. 

“Dr. Olivia!” a young girl cheered immediately; her little hand moving in the air excitedly. Olivia wasn’t sure if it was a wave or if the girl was gesturing her over, or both, but it warmed her heart at the sight. “Come here!”

She crouched down next to the girl who was coloring at one of the tables. “How are you today, Julia?” 

“It’s a good day! I get to go home in 3 days.” Julia held up 3 fingers to emphasize.

“That’s so amazing! I told you that you were our own little Supergirl!” Olivia smiled. 

Julia held up her picture. “Do you like it?”

“It’s very beautiful, Julia. You did a really nice job!” She admired the little girl’s drawing of the hospital with stick figure doctors in front. 

“I want to remember all the doctors that saved me. This one is you!” she pointed to a doctor with red squiggles on the side of her head.

Olivia clapped her hand over her mouth as her eyes welled with tears. She wasn’t even Julia’s doctor but she made it into the drawing.

“I’m sorry, Dr. Olivia. I can do better. Don’t be sad!” Julia took out a new piece of paper and started coloring.

“I’m not sad, sweetheart. I’m happy! Your drawing is perfect.” She wrapped her arms around the girl. 

“Why do grown-ups cry when they’re happy?” Julia asked innocently. “My mommy cried this morning when they told me I get to go home.” 

“It just means we’re really, really, extra happy,” Olivia tried to explain. 

She considered it for a moment. “Well, I like making people really, extra happy. Will you come see me again before I leave?”

“Of course,” Olivia responded. “I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

“Hey, Julia,” Bryce interrupted. “Do you think I could take a picture of you and your artwork for Dr. Olivia?” 

She held up her drawing as a proud smile spread across her face. “Dr. Olivia, come be in it too.” 

“You mean, I get to take a picture with the famous artist Julia SuperGirl Rodriguez?” Olivia gasped in excitement.

Julia giggled, as Olivia put her arm around her posing for the picture. 

“Thank you,” Olivia mouthed to Bryce. 

He shook his head and took the picture. “It’s all you!” 


End file.
